


Lips Like Sugar

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, harry with lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Harry is gorgeous, always has been since the moment Louis laid eyes on him all those years ago in uni. He’s wearing a white suit with a glittery silver button-down underneath and black braces. Rings adorn nearly every finger and a pearl necklace decorates his neck. But that’s not what takes his breath away, no. Harry is wearing dark maroon lipstick on his luscious lips and eyeliner smudged around his eyes.It’s the first time Louis has ever seen Harry with lipstick. Harry’s lips are naturally pink and always so kissable. Now, they look even more mouth-watering and Louis is almost positive Harry’s trying to kill him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 207





	Lips Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ever since I saw Dominic Harrison with lipstick I've been wanting to write a one-shot about Harry wearing lipstick and giving Louis a blowjob and it turned into this. haha. It feels good writing something new and getting back on the writing horse so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks so much to Lynda for your betaing and support and telling me I haven't gotten rusty on my smut writing even tho it may or may not be a lie. lol

Perhaps the fact that Louis turned 28 just days ago makes him want to get out of his fancy clothes and into something more comfortable to lounge around on his couch and welcome the new year. But he’d promised Harry he’d come. Maybe it’s the dimples that hypnotized Louis into agreeing to such a thing, but now he’s having second thoughts. 

It’s not that he doesn’t want to spend time with his closest friends, he loves them dearly and spends nearly every waking moment with them. However, every year as soon as Christmas is done and over with the other days after seem to drag to no end. It makes his days slow at work and it just makes him want to spend them in bed all day until the new year arrives. 

His thoughts are interrupted by the notification on his phone. It’s Harry asking what his ETA is. If he didn’t love his best friend so much he’d be blowing it off completely. With a long sigh, Louis takes one last look in the mirror, sliding his hands down the blue button-down that brings out his eyes. Harry had said that, and so Louis wanted to wear it tonight. He can’t help but check his ass out in his black skinny jeans, they’re his favorite, the ones that make his ass look amazing. Yeah, he’s still got it.

_ Calm your tits Haz, I’m on my way. _

_ I can’t help it. I’m so excited! _

Louis rolls his eyes fondly before locking up his flat. He meets with Liam and Zayn at the tube stop and they travel together to Harry’s place. They can hear the loud bass of the music from outside. Louis’ chest tightens a little. He coughs to try and make it go away as they make their way into the building.

Harry comes from a wealthy family so he lives in the fancy part of town making his flat more than twice the size of Louis’. They get to the fourth floor where Harry’s place takes up the entire area. The door is propped open and there are people spilling out of it already. It was Louis’ idea to arrive a little late, in his mind thinking it’s less time he’ll have to be there. 

A wave of heat hits them as they cross the threshold. There’s a DJ playing the latest hits near the makeshift dancefloor. People are bumping and grinding, drinking and having a good time. Laughter and conversation fill the apartment, and Louis scans the area to find a familiar mop of hair. 

He makes his way to the kitchen, needing a drink to ease his nerves. He’s not a fan of parties, but for Harry he finds himself doing things he’s normally not comfortable with.

“Lou!” Louis hears Harry before he sees him. He’s in the middle of pouring himself some beer from the keg. Turning around he finds Harry grinning wide, arms out, curls flopped on top of his head.

Louis doesn’t notice it at first, but while Harry is halfway towards him his heart stops. Harry is gorgeous, always has been since the moment Louis laid eyes on him all those years ago in uni. He’s wearing a white suit with a glittery silver button-down underneath and black braces. Rings adorn nearly every finger and a pearl necklace decorates his neck. But that’s not what takes his breath away, no. Harry is wearing dark maroon lipstick on his luscious lips and eyeliner smudged around his eyes.

It’s the first time Louis has ever seen Harry with lipstick. Harry’s lips are naturally pink and always so kissable. Now, they look even more mouth-watering and Louis is almost positive Harry’s trying to kill him.

Harry is finally standing in front of him, wrapping his arms around Louis completely oblivious to Louis’ thoughts. 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Harry murmurs against his ear. It makes Louis shiver, his eyes closing instinctively at the deep timbre of his voice. 

“Here I am,” Louis shrugs once they’ve pulled away. His eyes keep falling on Harry’s lips, he can’t help it. They’re like magnets that keep pulling Louis’ attention toward them. Louis wants to kiss him, smear the lipstick all over his face. He bets it would make Harry look completely obscene. Louis’ cock twitches just thinking about it. 

“That shirt brings out your eyes,” Harry says, probably forgetting he’s already told Louis that.

Louis blushes, scratching the back of his head self consciously, “Yeah, so I’ve heard.”

“Come on, let’s dance.” Harry takes Louis’ hand and drags him toward the dancefloor before he can even respond. Some of his beer spills from his cup and he chugs as much as he can before they get to their destination. He’s not much of a dancer, but Louis isn’t about to start denying Harry anything.

Harry places his hands on Louis’ hips without a word and begins swaying their bodies to and fro.

“I love this song,” Harry says, his eyes glazed, no doubt already buzzed. Kesha’s song “Raising Hell” blares and they continue dancing like there’s no tomorrow.

The alcohol slowly makes its way through Louis’ bloodstream and all the overthinking he’s doing begins to dissipate. Glancing around the room, Louis sees glimpses of his friends. Liam and Zayn are just a few people away from them grinding on each other while Niall is against the wall with a pretty brunette smirking in front of him. The guy’s cute, and Louis can’t wait to hear all about it.

“Hey, look at me,” Harry’s breath hits Louis’ cheek, making his body vibrate. 

Louis tilts his head toward Harry, his lips are forme into the cutest pout he’s ever seen, making his lipstick really pop.

“I’m right here, babe.”

Harry casts his eyes down for a moment before looking back at Louis. “I don’t know, it seems like everyone else is more important than your best friend,” he says petulantly.

Louis can’t help but smirk. He loops his arms around Harry’s neck and kisses him on the cheek, getting some of the sweat on his face on his lips.

“You’re the most important person in my life,” Louis admits. It comes out more serious than he meant to. He can tell by the way Harry’s eyes widen he was not expecting Louis’ response. 

Harry chuckles, “Then act like it,” he challenges.

Time moves in slow motion when Louis’ eyes fall to Harry’s lips for the millionth time in the past hour. He swallows hard. Harry’s face seems closer now, and his skin is flushed. Could it be that Harry wants him as much as Louis does? It can’t be possible.

The song ends and the DJ shouts something into the mic about it being thirty minutes until the new year. That startles them apart, Louis’ breath racing like he’s just gone for a run.

“Um, I’ll be back,” Louis mutters. He doesn’t wait for Harry to respond, just moves not exactly knowing where his feet are taking him.

The loo is occupied so Louis turns to Harry’s bedroom. It’s unlocked. The cool air of the empty room hits him and it feels good, refreshing. He takes long deep breaths, one at a time trying to calm his racing heart. Harry just does things to him that he’s spent years trying to make sense of. It’s in simple things, like a look or a light touch that sends Louis into a spiral of arousal. The more time passes the less Louis is able to control it. 

“Lou are you okay?” Harry’s voice startles Louis. He turns to find Harry by the door, eyebrows scrunched. 

Louis runs a hand through his hair, no doubt messing it up. “I’m fine. Was just getting hot with all those people.”

Harry closes the door, locking it behind him, He approaches Louis carefully like he’s a frightened deer who’s going to run away. They’re mere inches apart now and Harry reaches to place a hand against Louis’ cheek, rubbing it with his thumb gently.

“Don’t lie to me, darling.”

Louis lets out a short breath, not sure if he wants to laugh or whine. Harry’s touches make him an incoherent mess. He closes his eyes, licking his lips trying to focus.

“It’s just,” Louis opens his eyes, Harry’s staring at him intensely waiting for him to continue. “You do things to me I can’t explain and it gets overwhelming sometimes.”

The words tumble out of Louis’ mouth and he can’t believe he’s actually saying them. At this point, he’s got no fight left in him. It’s the end of the year, just minutes from starting the new one. This can be a new beginning where Louis’ feelings for Harry are out in the open and he doesn’t have to feel like he’s holding his breath whenever he’s around.

Harry’s lips part, which is the last thing Louis needs to be paying attention to. All he wants is to have his mouth on them, to feel what he tastes like, mess up the lipstick in any way he can. 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Harry’s voice breaks Louis from his thoughts. “Please, I need to know. Is it...are you?” His stutters, eyes full of unanswered questions.

There’s something like hope on Harry’s face and it gives Louis the confidence to lean into him and place a kiss on the lips he’s been wanting to taste all night. It’s soft but fast. Louis pulls away to gauge Harry’s reaction hoping he hasn’t been reading the whole situation wrong.

Harry puts both hands on Louis’ cheeks to pull him in and deepen the kiss. Louis gasps into it, opening his mouth to invite Harry’s tongue inside. Harry tastes like cherries, so so sweet Louis is already becoming addicted to him. It gets heated fast, their mouths get messy and needy before they break away to catch their breath.

Louis wipes some of the spit from his mouth, not able to resist looking at Harry and seeing how obscene he looks. Sure enough, the lipstick has spread from his lips to his chin and upper lip. Before Louis can say anything, Harry is pushing him towards the bed. When the back of his knees hit the bed, Louis falls onto it. Harry drops to his knees along with him, nestling himself between Louis’ legs.

“Can I...fuck, Louis, can I suck you off? Please?” Harry sounds so desperate. Like if he doesn’t get to suck Louis soon he might die, and he isn’t about to be the cause of Harry’s death.

“Fuck yes. Of course.” That’s all the permission Harry needs before he’s working on the button and zipper of his jeans. Louis lifts his hips to help him get out of them faster. His half-hard dick flops when Harry pulls down his pants. Louis hisses as soon as Harry wraps his hand around it, stroking him into full hardness.

Louis places his hands on the bed behind him, leaning on them so he can get a better look at Harry and the way he’s staring at his dick like he’s a starved man in front of a gourmet meal. 

Harry dips his head to lick the head of Louis’ cock, his tongue swiping over the slit.

“Oh fuck, Haz. Your mouth is a godsend,” Louis groans. Harry takes more of him, tightening his lips and sucking hard. He bobs his head and Louis can’t help but place a hand on top of his head, tugging at the mop of hair on Harry’s head.

“Mmm!” Harry moans, stopping what he’s doing to stare at Louis. “Do that again. Harder,” he rasps before going back to Louis’ dick.

So Louis does, he pulls at Harry’s hair guiding him around his cock. Harry is so good at it like he was made to have a dick in his mouth all the time. Louis wouldn’t mind volunteering to make that happen.

The moment is interrupted by a loud roar.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Harry and Louis stare at each other. Louis pulls Harry up, face to face. Most of the lipstick is long gone by now, most of it having been smeared all over Louis’ dick which is so fucking hot. Tugging Harry by the hair he captures his lips, tasting himself and groaning.

“Happy New Year, Haz,” Louis says, panting. Harry always seems to take his breath away.

Harry smirks. “Happy New Year, Lou. How about we start the year with a bang?” His eyebrow quirks suggestively and all Louis can do is groan and pull Harry onto his lap.

Harry straddles Louis and they resume their kiss. His hands grab onto Louis’ face as they lick into each other’s mouths. Louis bites onto Harry’s bottom lip as his hands make their way to Harry’s ass. He grabs on the meaty flesh, making Harry whine into Louis’ mouth.

Louis pulls away, “Take off your clothes and lay on the bed,” he orders.

Harry doesn’t hesitate to do as he’s told while Louis takes off his shirt and looks through the nightstand for supplies. The lube and condoms are easy to find and by the time he makes his way back to the bed, Harry’s already stroking himself, whining softly.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Louis says. 

Harry instantly drops his dick like he’s been caught doing something bad. Louis climbs onto the bed setting the condom and lube beside them. He leans in to kiss Harry again, working his way down to his jaw and neck. Harry’s skin was made to be marked up so that’s what Louis does. Starting with the neck, he nibbles and sucks bruises on his milky skin. Louis can’t wait to see how they’ll look tomorrow morning like Harry belongs to him for the world to see.

Harry’s nipples are pink and swollen, inviting Louis to put his mouth on them. Circling his tongue, he licks and bites on Harry’s right nipple, making the most precious noises come out of him. He works on the left one next continuing to pinch the one he just had his mouth on. Harry arches off the bed beneath him. His hips move, trying to find some kind of friction against his pink, hard cock. Louis pushes him back down, keeping his hand there so Harry won’t move again.

There is nothing about Harry that doesn’t turn Louis on. The more he maps Harry’s body with his mouth, the more Louis proves that point. He gets to Harry’s crotch and he lets out a gasp. Louis’ mouth waters at the sight of all the pubic hair that surrounds Harry’s dick. Never in his life did Louis think pubic hair would turn him on this much, but he suddenly finds himself nuzzling against it, breathing it in and getting his mouth on it. Harry cries out as Louis gets closer to his cock. Louis is being a complete tease, he knows it because he’s working his mouth around everything but the place Harry wants him most. Harry doesn’t complain though and Louis finally decides to put him out of his misery.

Harry’s dick feels warm and heavy in his hand and Louis gives it a couple of strokes before he licks the tip. Some precome had already leaked out and Louis savors the saltiness of Harry. He tastes amazing, better than Louis ever expected.

“Lou...fuck! Please!” Harry moans.

Louis pulls away to stare at Harry. His entire body is flushed and the most beautiful shade of pink. He places a hand on Harry’s belly, “Don’t worry baby. I’m gonna take care of you.”

Harry whines as Louis reaches for the lube. He doesn’t waste any time coating his fingers with the cool liquid. Circling his index finger against Harry’s hole he breaches it gently. Harry’s noises get higher and more glorious, so Louis continues pushing in as far as his finger will go. Harry is tight and warm around his finger and Louis can only imagine what it’s going to feel being inside of him. Louis works his way up to two fingers, making sure to scissor them to loosen Harry up a bit more. It’s not that Louis is huge, but he doesn’t want to do anything to hurt Harry and ruin this wonderful moment between them.

“Louis, please. I’m ready. Please just fuck me.” Harry is a babbling mess, his eyes are closed and he’s writhing uncontrollably on the bed.

“Okay, okay.” Louis unwraps the condom, puts it on and makes sure to lube up generously. He hisses as he strokes himself to spread the liquid, having neglected his cock to get his mouth all over Harry.

“How do you want this?” Louis asks.

Harry opens his eyes, his eyes look even more glazed than they did before and this time alcohol is nowhere involved. It makes Louis’ heart soar knowing he’s the cause of this.

“Like this. Wanna see you,” Harry pants.

Louis nods, “Okay. Bend your legs for me, love.”

Harry obliges, planting his feet on the bed and spreading his legs to give Louis more room. Louis grabs a hold of Harry’s right thigh as he uses his other hand to guide himself through. The head of Louis’ cock makes its way inside and they both groan at the same time. Louis kisses the side of Harry’s leg he’s holding to give them a moment.

“Fuck Haz. You’re so tight. I’m not gonna last, I already know it.” Harry’s only response is to whine. Louis bites his bottom lip slowly pushing in inch by inch until he’s bottomed out.

They stare at each other. Louis swipes some of Harry’s hair off of his forehead. Once Louis has somewhat gained his bearings, he starts to move. It’s shallow thrusts at first, trying to get used to the feel of Harry and letting him adjust to Louis. His movements gain momentum when Louis throws Harry’s legs over his shoulders and he places his hands on the bed. The angle makes Louis hit Harry’s spot just right if the way Harry shouts is anything to go by.

“Right there! Oh, fuck, right there!” 

That only makes Louis thrust faster and deeper. He slams into Harry, their skin slapping against each other echoing into the room. They’re able to be as loud as they want because the party outside is still going on, the music loud and vibrating throughout the flat. 

“I’m close, Lou. So close,” Harry grunts after one especially deep thrust.

“Okay. You can touch yourself, baby. Go on,” Louis says. He’d do it himself, but right now he’s got a good rhythm going that he doesn’t want to break if he were to use one hand to touch Harry’s dick.

“Thank you, thank you,” Harry pants and doesn’t waste any time wrapping his hand around himself. He keeps his strokes steady, to the beat of Louis’ thrusts.

Louis can feel himself getting close, his own orgasm making its way to the surface.

“Come on baby. Let go,” Louis groans. Harry shouts and ribbons of come are spilling between them. Seeing the way Harry’s mouth goes lax and his eyes roll to the back of his head is what gets Louis to spill into the condom. He gives a few more weak thrusts as he rides out his orgasm before he reluctantly pulls out and lays next to Harry.

While they work on catching their breath, Louis disposes of the condom in the waste bin next to the bed. He rolls onto his side to watch the beautiful boy next to him. Harry’s body is trembling, his hands still formed into fists on his sides trying to recover from his orgasm. Louis quickly pulls the duvet over their bodies, pulling Harry into him and wrapping his arms around him. He kisses Harry’s shoulder.

“You’re amazing. I love you so much, you know that?” Louis whispers like it’s a secret. Somehow this moment right now feels sacred, and he doesn’t want to do anything to ruin it.

Harry tilts his head toward Louis, a blissful smile decorating his face.

“I love you too. I think you just fucked me into the next few years,” he says a laugh bursting out of him.

Louis laughs too, taking Harry’s face and kissing him on the lips, cheeks, and forehead. He still seems a bit out of it, so Louis rubs his arms until he’s completely coherent again.

“Lou?”

Louis moves his chin from where it was resting on top of Harry’s head to look at his boy.

“You back with me baby?”

Harry grins, “Yes. But everything I said was true. I love you.”

Louis captures Harry’s mouth into a kiss, opening his lips and licking into him gently.

“I love you too. Happy New Year, darling.”

Harry hums happily and nestles closer to Louis. His face nuzzled into Louis’ neck. There is nowhere else Louis would rather be. 

And to think he ever considered staying home tonight.


End file.
